


A Miracle Would Happen

by castielsangelcondom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Last Five Years (2014)
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, F/M, Multi, Song fic, Songfic, This is trash, alex is a snake omfg, alex is an ass, asshole Hamilton, cheating?, general asshole behavior, im not, last five years, mention of john laurens, not all bisexuals are like this though, slutty Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangelcondom/pseuds/castielsangelcondom
Summary: Alex does love Thomas, he really does, but sometimes his eyes wonder, but noooo he would never cheat on Thomas, he writes about this without publishing it this time.-And all of a sudden, this pair of breasts walks byAnd smiles at youAnd you're like "That's not fair!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man, I just like putting my ship into songs, this song fits Alex sorry bean

**_Everyone tells you that the minute you get married_ **

**_Every other person in the world_ **

**_Suddenly finds you attractive_ **

**_Well, that's not true_ **

**_It only affects the kind of people_ **

**_You always wanted to sleep with_ **

**_But they wouldn't give you the time of day before_ **

**_And now they're banging down your door_ **

**_And falling to their knees,_ **

         “Like fucking Maria Reynolds, talked to her when I first came to Princeton. Told me I was better as a friend and now she’s at my door while Thomas is on a business trip and she’s telling me James is beating her and treating her like crap, she needs money, and she needs my help. And she looks so god damn helpless and beautiful and god she just practically begs me.” He says to himself drumming up his next sentence.

**_At least that's what it feels like because you Can. Not. Touch. Them._ **

**_In fact, you can't even look at them_ **

_Because lords know_ I love my Thomas I really, really do. I ‘married him, but I’m talking to Lafayette after a meeting

**_And all of a sudden, this pair of breasts walks by_ **

**_And smiles at you_ **

**_And you're like "That's not fair!"_ **

            “Trust me in a perfect world, it’d be a miracle, I mean every other person just disappear. It’d be me and Thomas and nothing or anyone one else would matter.” Alex mutters leaning back in his chair and groaning.

**_Trust me IM FINE. I mean, I'm happy. I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine_ **

           “It's not a problem, it’s just a challenge, and I like challenges. I just need, no I’m going to resist temptation.” He picks up his pen, another wave of thoughts hitting him.

**_But I think what exacerbates the problem is that at these debates I'm the center of attention, I'm the grand footage._ **

**_And here he comes:_ **

**_"Let's get a cup of coffee._ **

**_Will you look at my paper?"_ **

**_And I'm showing him my left hand_ **

**_I'm gesticulating with my left hand_ **

**_And then WHOOMP! There's Thomas!_ **

**_'Cause he knows(They always know)_ **

**_And there's that really awkward moment_ **

**_Where I try to show I wasn't encouraging this(Though of course I sort of was)_ **

**_And I don't want to look whipped in front of this freckled god_ **

**_Which is dumb - I shouldn't care what he thinks_ **

**_Since I can't fuck him anyway!_ **

         Alex sighs and slams his head against desk. The door opens and Thomas walks in. Alex squeaks, throwing his journal on the floor smiling at Thomas sweetly. “Hey darlin’,what you working on?” Thomas says curiously. Alex scratches his neck. “Oh just you know, brainstorming, nothing solid yet.” Thomas leans down behind him and wraps his arms around Alex. “Think you can take a break?” He said laughing and placing a kiss under Alex’s jaw.

**_And it'd be me and him_ **

**_And nothing else would matter_ **

**_But it's fine, it's fine, I’m fine_ **

**_You know I love him_ **

            Thomas continues kissing his neck, pulling him away from the desk.

**_And it's fine, it's fine, it's fine, this is what I wanted._ **

            He wraps his arms around Thomas’s neck pressing their lips together.

**_I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine!_ **

            “Maybe we should do something tonight?” Alex suggests. “What’s this?” Thomas said laughing, and picking up the notebook. Alex’s eyes widen and he grabs Thomas by his shirt pulling him close and sliding the book out of his hands. “Doesn’t matter.” He muttered. “Well someone’s happy.” Thomas teased. “I missed you.” Alex murmurs lowly.

**_It's not a problem_ **

**_It's just a challenge_ **

**_It's a challenge to resist_ **

**_Temptation_ **


End file.
